Oh Come All Ye Faithful
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: My take on what happened after the Season 5 Christmas Special.


**A/N:**** Well, better late than never right? I know some people may think I've disappeared from fan fiction land, but I haven't I promise. Just don't have as much free time as I would like. But I'm still writing for my sweet Banna and will continue to do so! Hope you enjoy my take on what happened after that door closed on our couple after the Christmas Special. Please leave a review and let me know what you think :) xo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Anna could hardly believe that any of this was real. Just a moment before she'd been attempting to harness some tiny amount of Christmas spirit. Only enough to paint on a facade until she returned to the empty cottage alone and was free to wallow in her misery. But then...then a true Christmas miracle had happened. One she'd prayed for but never thought it would come to pass.

He'd come up behind her nearly sending her soaring out of her skin. At first she wasn't sure if he was real but then she'd placed her hand on his arm and his large, warm hand had rested on her cheek, and in that moment she was desperate to be alone with him.

They communicated with their eyes alone as they so often did, and when they were finally away from prying eyes she tried to ask him how he'd come to be here, but he silenced her. He simply wanted for them to enjoy their Christmas. Together. How could she possibly say no to that? She held his hand with a death grip that she was sure was hurting him, but he didn't complain. When they were through the door and clear from the party John hooked his cane over the bannister, and placed his hand gently on her waist.

"Come here, Mrs. Bates," he whispered roughly, just as he had all those years before in their cottage.

Anna smiled and melted into his kiss, he pulled away much too soon for her liking. However her slight disappointment quickly bloomed into unrivaled joy as he bent down to lift her into his arms; the door closing behind them and allowing them the privacy they so desired. Her own arms wrapped around his neck as they relished in their reunion, and for the first time in so long Anna felt that she was finally home.

John continued to hold her high and this time when his lips met hers the latent desire and pent up passion shone through. He walked only a few paces before she felt her back meet the wall and she moaned deeply as he used it as leverage to press himself even further towards her. Anna tangled her fingers in his hair, loosening it just the way she liked it. John groaned at the feel of Anna's fingers on his scalp and she felt his tongue reach out to tease her lip. She granted him access immediately; the taste of him filling her senses and nearly sending her over the edge. His large hand somehow managed to burn a trail down her hip and thigh where he hiked her dress up just enough that she was able to wrap her legs around him.

The scandal that would ensue if they were found was quickly forgotten as they lost themselves in each other. Neither of them gave a single thought to anything other than the marvelous feel of the others body pressed against their own. It was heated, consuming ardour; the likes of which they had never quite experienced in this way before.

After what felt like a split second and ages all at once, John pulled back and his heated gaze met hers.

"Home," she whispered breathlessly. "Take me home."

"Gladly."

* * *

The walk home felt as if it took a hundred years. Anna would be lying if she said she hadn't contemplated dragging her husband into a secluded barn or piece of land just to have her way with him. Based on the looks he was giving her as they walked, he wouldn't have objected.

They did, however finally make it to their cottage, and it struck Anna as she watched John unlock the door that this was the first time they'd been home together in months….since before her arrest. A weight settled on her chest and she couldn't keep the tears from flowing as the glow of reunion vanished and all the questions reassembled in her mind.

Her vision had blurred so that she could barely see the transition from bright smile, to furrowed concern that overtook her husband's face as he looked down at her.

"Anna? Love, what's the matter?"

He gathered her into his strong, warm arms just as the sobs broke forth and consumed her. She could make out the faint sounds of her husband's soothing voice, telling her it was alright; that they were together now and he wasn't going anywhere...that he loved her. Over and over he repeated until she finally felt herself begin to calm down.

She didn't know how she ended up on the settee beside him, but she couldn't find it in her to care. She was with him. That was all that mattered. Feeling his fingers under her chin, she tilted her head up to him and smiled weakly. His large thumb wiped away the last of her tears and the smile he returned was laced with concern.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, with a bit of a sniffle. "I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"Nonsense. You could never ruin anything." His voice was deep and full of adoration. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I just have so many questions." Anna looked into her husband's eyes, and although she knew he had answers, she couldn't find it in her to want to hear them just yet. If their many times apart had taught her anything it was that the moments they spent together were precious. And she refused to waste another second in his presence wondering about questions that could wait to be answered. Anna gathered herself and let his large hand encompass her two smaller ones.

"But there will be time for that later. Right now…" Anna stood up and pulled him with her, a smirk lighting up her face. "Right now I want you to take me to bed, Mr. Bates."

John's eyes lit up briefly but still held a tinge of concern and confusion. "Anna, are you sure? You were so upset….I'll answer your questions now if you want. We don't have to…"

Anna silenced him the only way she knew how, with a searing kiss.

After a few minutes of convincing they finally broke apart, both breathless and wanting more. Anna smirked as she pressed her forehead to his.

"Ask me again if I'm sure."

Anna's insides tightened as John laughed quietly.

"Are you sure?" He asked deeply as his teeth grazed her earlobe.

No more words were spoken as Anna answered that question with her body language. She led him silently up the stairs to their bedroom. She had no idea how much he'd missed this simple room and everything it stood for, how much he'd missed sleeping beside her and waking up to her beautiful smile.

He had no idea how lonely the room had been for her without him. How much she'd missed his solid warmth beside her, and waking up on difficult mornings after not enough sleep to his soft kisses and whispered words of love.

They stood there for a moment right inside the threshold and simply gazed upon each other. A silent exchange passing between them as they expressed to each other with their eyes all they had missed.

Then, they collided.

Their kisses were frantic and intense as their clothing quickly connected with the floor and their bodies found the bed.

Then all at once time seemed to slow down around them. Their eyes met and their movements halted. John settled himself above her and cradled her face in his hands as if he were worried she would slip through the mattress and disappear. Anna reached up and held his hands to her in hopes of reassuring him that she wouldn't.

"I love you so much," he whispered into the stillness around them. "More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. More than I thought my heart was ever capable of. I was a broken man when I found you...tired and worn. But you brought me back to life and renewed me. You saved me Anna, so many times, and it was high time I returned the favor. That's why I did what I did. That's why I disappeared. Not to hurt you, but to save you. Because no matter what I do in this life from here on out, nothing is more important to me than keeping you safe and happy."

Anna felt his thumb wipe away the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"I am happy...whenever I look at you." She managed to whisper through her tears, and John smiled as he recognized his own words. But he shook his head and focused his attention on her shoulder instead of looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, darling. So sorry. I had to do what I thought would get you out of there, there was no other way. I couldn't stand the thought of you being there for another moment and I..."

She could hear the desperation in his voice, the need for her to understand...then she saw the tears in his eyes and it nearly undid her completely. Her man...her stoic husband who so rarely showed such emotions was breaking down before her eyes.

"Shh...John, look at me." He obeyed and Anna brought her hands up to cradle his face the way he'd done for her. The silence stretched out between them until finally Anna broke through it with her smile. "Thank you."

His brow furrowed as he took in her words. "What?"

"I said, thank you."

"But Anna…"

"Shh...now it's my turn. What you said to me just now, I never dreamed someone would love me enough to do that for me. Make such sacrifices as you have to keep me safe...for a long time I didn't feel like I deserved that. For a while….not too long ago, I didn't feel like I deserved you or your love. But now I see that I was wrong. We were made for each other. Designed to sacrifice and endure together. You are my rock and my protection just as I am yours and it is time we accepted that. That both of us will move heaven and earth to be together; to keep each other safe no matter what."

Anna wiped his tears away and leaned up to kiss his perfect, trembling lips. This kiss was slow and measured, but no less ardent than the exchanges they had shared before. Their fire for one another burned strong and deep, and it always would as far as either of them was concerned.

"I will love you forever, Mrs. Bates." John whispered passionately as they broke their kiss.

"As I will always love you, Mr. Bates." Anna whispered back.

No more words were required for a while after that as they reaffirmed their love for one another. Their bodies and movements enough to portray their immense feelings to the other. More tears were shed, happy ones...and afterwards more questions were answered before they made love again and fell asleep in the others arms. When the sun rose the next morning it shone down on a couple who was made stronger and loved harder than they had before. If John and Anna Bates had learned anything from all they'd been through it was their love could conquer anything, and that was the way it always would be.


End file.
